Remember
by Klarie
Summary: Edward se ha ido y no ha vuelto. Bella encerrada en un lugar en el que jamás debió haber estado solo por no recordar quien es en realidad. ¿Por qué está ahí? Y lo más importante, ¿Volverá a ver al joven que se aparece en sus pesadillas?
1. Prefacio

_¡Hola!, Bueno, la verdad...vengo muy triste. ¿Razón? Alguien se metió en mi cuenta y me borró la mayoría de las historias dejandome con dos (Gracias a dios u.u) incluso borró mi profile y mis historias de HP, así que hoy recién he podido entrar y reestablecer casi todo, pues mis dos fics de Twilight fueron sepultados u.u, así que veré si los vuelvo a subir otra_ _vez. _

_Pero no solo hay noticias malas, esta idea me ha dado vueltas un montón, y quiero saber si puede dar resultado._

**Summary**: _Han pasado meses de que Edward se fuera. En esos meses, Bella tuvo un accidente que la dejó sin memoria de por medio. Ahora está en un psiquiátrico, con tan solo un lapiz que tiene un nombre grabado "Edward Cullen". ¿Por qué Bella está allí? Y lo más importante, ¿Que pasará cuando la familia Cullen entre nuevamente a su vida? _

**Advertencias**: _Puede que los personajes estén un poco OoC, lo se, no debería pero es que hace ya un buen tiempo que no trabajaba con ellos y se me hace un poco dificil acostumbrarme, pero trataré de mejorar a medida que los capítulos vallan avanzando._

**Disclaimer**: _Todo es de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con sus personajes ;) _

_Y por último, no, no todas las notas de autor serán tan largas como esta_

* * *

**_.Prefacio._**

Cuando estuve completamente segura, abrí los ojos. Frente a mi, él estaba impasible. Me miraba, me sonreía, me daba ánimos.

Miré a mí alrededor, fijándome que mi lúgubre habitación en este lugar nunca me había parecido más tranquila y más agradable. Luego; volví a fijarme en la mano que tomaba la mía, el tacto frio, duro, como una roca de mármol. La sola presencia de aquel hombre, o vampiro, que me miraba esperando que yo reaccionara.

Intenté hacerlo. Intenté concentrarme; el piano, las notas, su voz, el terciopelo, él…

Todo él.

Le miré nuevamente.

Su sonrisa no se había desvanecido, y sus ojos dorados brillaban con la misma intensidad. Al ver que yo no decía nada soltó una pequeña risita.

-Quizás necesitas un poco de ayuda- murmuró.

Se acercó lentamente, podía ver como el olor entraba por mis fosas nasales aturdiéndome, dándome una sensación de estar en las nubes, mi corazón empezó a latir emocionado, la sensación se hacía familiar…

Y entonces… recordé.

* * *

_¿Reviews? _

_¡Suerte!_

_Mild_


	2. Recuerdos

_Primer cap up._

_**Disclaimer**: Todo es de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con sus personajes._

* * *

_**.RECUERDOS.**_

Avancé lentamente y tomé un lápiz azul que había sobre mi escritorio. Lo miré detenidamente, fijándome en cada una de sus partes, fijándome, como todos los días, que parecía tener algo especial y diferente. Me maravillé de su suave textura, mientras leía de forma lenta el nombre que estaba grabado en él.

"_Edward Cullen_"

Mi ceño se frunció, todos los días llegaba a la misma conclusión, todos los días la misma pared en blanco me indicaba que no podía pasar. Todos los días me frustraba.

¿Quién era _Edward Cullen_? ¿Por qué yo tenía un lápiz de él? ¿Por qué mi corazón latía de esta manera todos los días que leía el nombre?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?, ¡¿Por qué?!

-Isabella, es hora de tomar tu medicina…- una insoportable voz me sacó de mis negros pensamientos. Levanté la mirada, ausente según decían algunos, y miré a la enfermera que estaba en la puerta. Ella retrocedió, como si hubiera visto algo en mi rostro que le hubiese asustado. Bajé mi mirada nuevamente hacia el lápiz y suspiré.

-Bien.

La sentí avanzar con paso lento, colocando un vaso con agua y una pastilla blanca sobre la mesita de noche. Sin decirme siquiera adiós, fue hacia la salida, pero le detuve con la misma pregunta que le hacía a todos los que pisaban este lugar.

-¿Quién es Edward Cullen?

Ella se giró, mirándome con sus grandes ojos azules. Su rostro palideció, y su expresión de tornó nerviosa.

-Tu padre vendrá a visitarte mañana- me cambió el tema- así que debes estar presentable.

Por un momento no supe si contestarle o simplemente dejarlo pasar. Siempre era igual. Siempre los martes de cada semana recibía una visita, quisiera o no verla. A veces era Charlie, a veces Reneé y Phil, o a veces simplemente era algún desconocido que aseguraba haber sido mi amigo en alguna ocasión.

La verdad, es que no recordaba mucho de mi antigua vida. Los recuerdos que tenía solo llevaban a imágenes confusas en mi mente, a veces veía extrañas personas que jamás recordaba haber visto. A veces me veía en una playa, a veces con sol, a veces con un chico moreno de pelo largo y negro que me contaba cosas que no lograba comprender.

Siempre he hecho una fuerte comparación entre mi vida de ahora, y mi vida pasada. No es que me hubiera muerto y luego vuelto a vivir, eso solo lo hacen los vampiros, sino que por lo que me han dicho, yo antes me llamaba Isabella Marie Swan, vivía en Forks, en donde mismo estoy ahora, y estoy aquí porque tuve un accidente andando en carro y perdí la memoria. De eso ya ha pasado casi un año, y de a poco he ido recuperando parte de lo que alguna vez fueron mis recuerdos, sin embargo, hay uno, el más importante, que no he podido recordar.

Y se, que ese recuerdo tiene que ver con el lápiz que ahora bailaba entre mis dedos.

Intenté, como todos los días, volver a pensar con claridad, despejar mi mente de cosas sin importancia y enfocarme en recordar, solo recordar.

Pasó un minuto, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco…diez. Nada. La misma pared en blanco con la cual me levantaba en las mañanas y dormía por las noches.

Bufé fastidiada.

Yo no era una persona de perder los estribos. Siempre trataba de mantenerme lo más calmada posible, y aún así, esto lograba desesperarme por completo.

No lo comprendía.

¿Por qué nadie quería decirme quien era Edward Cullen?, ¿Era un hombre muy horrible? ¿Era malo?, ¿Me había hecho daño?, ¿Había significado algo para mí?

Las preguntas se arremolinaron en mi mente, confundiéndome, logrando que perdiera la atención en lo que debía hacer. Desde que estoy aquí, siempre he querido una respuesta a mis preguntas.

-Bella, ¿Tomaste ya la medicina? – la puerta se abrió sobresaltándome.

La enfermera me miraba enfadada. Y yo no pude más que devolverle la mirada ausente.

-Ya voy- murmuré

Ella asintió, escondiéndose rápidamente tras la puerta en las sombras. No me había dado cuenta que estaba en penumbras, solo alumbrada por la débil luz de la Luna que se colaba por mi ventana, tapada con rejas por supuesto.

La sensación de estar aquí era asfixiante.

Era como una cárcel. Una verdadera cárcel de la cual todo quien entra desea salir. Por las noches siempre se escuchan gritos, gritos de personas que si deberían estar aquí, gritos de personas que sufren por no poder encontrar la solución a las preguntas que se les juntan en las cabezas. Como yo.

Sentí mis ojos escocer. Charlie siempre decía que estar aquí me ayudaría a recuperar la memoria y seguir con mi vida, pero lo cierto es que es cada vez peor.

Cada vez más asfixiante, cada vez más deprimente. Solo se quien soy por lo que han dicho algunos, solo se como soy, por lo que han dicho otros, pero en realidad, ¿Cómo saber quien en realidad soy?

Miré el lápiz otra vez, fijándome nuevamente en el nombre.

Sabía que esa era la clave para todo. Sabía que él debería ayudarme a mí a saber quien era. Sabía que él podría resolver mis dudas.

Y también sabía, que era tonto esperar a quienes nunca van a regresar.

A veces pienso que si de verdad yo hubiera significado algo para él, quizás ya hubiera venido por mí. Quizás ya me hubiera venido a ver, a buscar, a salvarme.

Pero ya casi había pasado un año.

¿Cuánto más debería seguir esperando?

Pero lo más creíble, es que quizás simplemente, este lápiz de verdad no significaba nada, de verdad era solo un simple y tonto lápiz que había tomado de algún lugar…

Tenuemente, recordé que cuando había llegado aquí, era una noche como esta. Muy parecida, una noche sin luna, una noche oscura. Me sentía sola, pues había tenido una pesadilla en que un joven de cabellos rubios me decía que él nunca iba a regresar, y yo corría pidiéndole que lo hiciera. Gritaba nombres que ahora me parecen incomprensibles. Gritaba por él.

Pero él no volvía.

Se iba, se iba y me dejaba sola. Por eso cuando desperté, sintiendo un dolor insoportable en la cabeza, lo único y como instinto reflejo que hice, fue rebuscar en mis bolsillos. Y allí estaba el lápiz.

Estaba asustada, muy asustada cuando las enfermeras vinieron a calmarme. Por días grité que quería a Charlie o a Reneé. Quería saber por qué estaba en este lugar, hasta que mis padres aparecieron a explicármelo todo. Hasta que decidieron abandonarme en este lugar.

No es que no me quisieran. Eso yo lo sabía, sabía que lo hacían por mi bien, podía ver sus torturados rostros cada vez que me venían a ver. Podía ver que sufrían más o igual que yo.

Pero eso no evitaba que no les tuviera un poco de rencor.

Perfectamente podría haberme quedado en casa, tratando de recordar por mi propia cuenta. ¿Por qué tenían que encerrarme en este lugar? ¿Por qué tenían que dejarme sola?

Era una pregunta que aún ellos no me respondían.

Reneé siempre me decía que así estaría a salvo. ¿A salvo de qué?, ¿Qué es lo que hay allá afuera que nadie quiere que yo vea?

Tomé temblorosa el vaso con agua y miré la pastilla. La misma que tomaba día y noche. Suspiré profundamente y la metí en mi boca.

¿Cuándo iba a terminar todo esto?

Tragué dificultosamente y me metí en la cama. Volví a mirar el lápiz, sintiendo como la pena y la impotencia se apoderaban de mi. Frustrada, lo tiré contra la pared, en donde lo vi rebotar y caer en un sordo sonido al piso.

Cerré mis ojos, y lo último que creo que escuché antes de dormirme; fue un largo aullido de un lobo retumbando a lo lejos…

* * *

_Ash, si, puede que Bella me haya quedado terriblemente OoC. U.u ¡Lo siento, lo siento si fue así!_

_¿Algun Review? _


	3. De vuelta

__

Muchisimas gracias por los post. Aquí va el segundo cap, que es un poco introductorio, así que lo siento si está tan aburrido P

_**Disclaimer**: Todo esto es de Meyer, yo solo estoy jugando con sus personajes. _

_**Dedicación**: Para Tir, a quien mejor dicho, va el fic entero ;)_

**_Aclaración: Este cap está contado bajo el punto de vista de Jasper Hale. _**

* * *

_**DE VUELTA**_

-Edward va a volver-

Las palabras sonaron seguras, fuertes, decididas, tan fríamente dichas como el mismo acero. Las sensaciones que se recorrieron en la casa fueron desde la alegría hasta el más profundo rencor, sentí todas y cada una de ellas, tratando de normalizarlas con mi poder.

Miré a mi bella Alice en busca de alguna respuesta, y ella solo se conformó con devolverme una mirada inexpresiva. Era de quien más se desprendía un cierto grado de rencor, pero a la vez, alegría por tener a su hermano favorito de vuelta, sin embargo sabía que si había visto esa decisión de mi hermano, eso solo significaba que la acababa de tomar, y sinceramente no estábamos preparados para recibirle. Me giré lentamente para ver a Rosalie, quien estaba pronta a ser dominada por la furia, y traté de calmarla un poco, esperando que Emmett me ayudara.

Oí un sollozo proveniente de Esme, tantas sensaciones me abrumaban. Carlisle la tranquilizó, tomándole levemente la mano y yo se lo agradecí lanzándole una leve mirada.

-Era de esperarse, ese idiota algún día tendría que estar de vuelta con nosotros- resopló Emmett fingiendo un poco de enfado. Rose prefirió omitir comentarios, y se dio media vuelta, cortando el viento con su largo pelo rubio. Sentí la duda de su esposo, y pronto él fue tras ella dando toscos pasos. Era de esperar, por lo que yo mismo en ese momento fui a donde Alice, tomándola por los hombros y atrayéndola hacia mi.

-¿Estás segura?- era inútil preguntar, pero de todas formas nunca estaba de más. Ella se acurrucó en mi pecho, escondiendo su rostro.

-Si- murmuró con voz bajita- Estará aquí dentro de media hora.- escuchamos unos gruñidos provenientes del piso de arriba.

-¿Qué es lo que le ha hecho cambiar de parecer?- Esme delataba su completa esperanza de tener a su hijo con ella, incluso la voz le temblaba más de lo normal-

-No se- sollozó Alice aún escondida en mi hombro, la abracé para darle fuerzas, mientras trataba de enviarle olas de tranquilidad. – Solo que viene para acá con un papel en la mano… y corriendo.

-¿Le habrá ocurrido algo, Carlisle?- le preguntó preocupada nuestra madre.

Le miramos, su rostro estaba contraído pensando en algo que le haya hecho cambiar de opinión a su hijo más testarudo, hasta que finalmente dio un soplido de resignación.

-No puedo imaginármelo, pero dudo que sea algo relacionado con la Universidad.

Nos sumergimos en un silencio que para todos era incómodo. Hace seis meses, mencionar a Edward era tabú en esta casa, desde que él se había ido nada había vuelto a ser igual. Alice ya no hablaba como antes, Rosalie pasaba todo el día en un extraño comportamiento de frialdad hasta con el mismo Emmett, quien ya no alegraba la casa con sus bromas, Carlisle había decidido pasar más horas en la casa y Esme trataba por todos los medios superar la angustia que la carcomía al no tener noticias de su hijo.

Desde que Edward había dejado a Bella, toda su vida había cambiado de forma radical. Al recordarlo, no puedo evitar sentirme culpable, porque de hecho, si yo me hubiera controlado esa noche del cumpleaños, nada de esto estaría pasando.

-No es tu culpa Jazz-

Las palabras de Alice me hicieron darme cuenta que estaba inundando toda la sala con mi culpabilidad, y para enmendarlo intenté transmitir oleadas de paz que ni yo mismo sentía.

¿Cómo hacerlo si uno de mis hermanos iba a volver, después de ver todos cuanto había sufrido al dejar a su amor?, ¿Estaría bien?

Me intrigaba todo el asunto. Supuestamente ahora Edward estaba en la Universidad, estudiando medicina para intentar "_sacar_" a Bella de su mente, ¿Por qué entonces volvía a nosotros en esta rápida decisión?, ¿Qué había ocurrido para que luego de seis meses, recordara que tenía una familia?

Lo íbamos a saber en media hora, pero mientras tanto, había que hacer algo para calmar los nervios de todos. Rosalie estaba apunto de explotar, pues al parecer sentía rencor por lo que él le había hecho a Bella. Estaba claro para todos que en un principio su relación no fue para nada buena, pero desde que la dejamos, hasta ella se ha podido dar cuenta el sufrimiento que la humana ha dejado en nuestra familia. Nada había sido igual desde que nos marchamos de Forks-

Si, ahora estamos en Denalí, aunque no en la misma casa de Tanya, sino en la nuestra. Esme decidió que era bueno tener una para pasar una buena temporada, era un sitio agradable, puesto que había donde cazar y generalmente me mantenía en eso. No podía ni quería correr más riesgos acercándome demasiado a los humanos.

Sentí entonces que el peso de Alice se hacía un poco más, y tomándola delicadamente, la llevé al sillón, la oí suspirar, mirando fijamente el reloj que estaba en la pared y encogiendo las rodillas de forma fetal. La abracé aún más fuerte, intentando que no se sintiera sola ni tampoco culpable por haber dejado a la humana sola.

-_No puedes mirar en su futuro, no te metas en su vida, ya nos hemos entrometido bastante, déjala en paz_- había dicho Edward apenas dejamos la ciudad. Había sentido el dolor que embargaba a mi pobre Alice, hasta ahora mismo, en donde ya al parecer había perdido cierta sintonía con Bella, puesto que en un año tampoco la ha visto en visiones.

Vi como Esme y Carlisle se sentaban en un sillón a un lado de nosotros, igualmente de incómodos. Arriba las emociones de Rose se estaban calmando, mientras Emmett experimentaba una leve confusión con las suyas. Decidí dejar de inmiscuirme y me concentré solo en el reloj.

Había perdido la cantidad de veces ya, que Alice había hecho la misma mueca al mirar el minutero. Faltaban dos minutos para cumplir la media hora, y yo besé su frente en forma de apoyo. Esme se levantó inquieta, caminando hacia la ventana para mirar. Arriba se escucharon pisadas que indicaban que Rose y Emmett venían bajando las escaleras, mientras Carlisle solo se limitaba a jugar con sus dedos.

-¿Ya es hora?- Rosalie se paró en el umbral, recelosa y cruzándose de brazos.

Alice suspiró levemente y yo la ayudé a levantarse, parecía cansada, aunque sus ojos seguían siendo inexpresivos. Le tomé la mano cosa que sintiera mi apoyo y me dediqué a mandar olas de tranquilidad.

-Si, ya es hora- todos los pares de ojos se fijaron en el reloj, al mismo tiempo que sentíamos unos pasos cerca y luego un olor familiar. Esme dio un salto, corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la puerta y abriéndola de un tirón. Ninguno más se movió, ni siquiera Carlisle.

-¡Edward!- le escuchamos gritar emocionada. No le culpábamos, sabíamos cuando estaba afectando este repentino regreso de nuestro hermano.

Sentí inmediatamente la agitación, el nerviosismo, luego el alivió y finalmente el dolor que mi hermano desprendía. Era tanto que inconscientemente me encogí un poco. Jamás había sentido un dolor así, ni siquiera los primeros seis meses que Edward había estado con nosotros luego de dejar a Bella.

Le vimos entrar, igual que siempre y empapado completamente. El pelo se le pegaba al rostro, mientras sus ojos se movían nerviosamente por nosotros.

-Bienvenido a casa, hijo- sonrió Carlisle levantándose entonces y sonriendo con amabilidad. Nuestro hermano intentó devolverle la sonrisa con pésimo resultado, se notaba que no se había alimentado apenas.

"_Bienvenido, Edward" _Le dije yo también intentando calmar el torrente de emociones que se me venían encima. Él asintió mirándome, y luego miró a Alice.

-Ha ocurrido algo. – murmuró

-Lo se- ella le contestó con voz de acero. Fruncí el ceño. – Solo que no se lo que es, pero tiene que ver con ella.

-Necesito, que confirmes que esto es verdad- le respondió tendiendo un papel, sentí el dolor atravesarme con el doble de fuerza que a él sentirlo e hice una mueca. Me miró haciendo una mueca de disculpa.

"_No importa" _

Vi que Alice tomaba el papel de forma tambaleante. Rose y Emmett se acercaron aún más y yo intenté mirar también para saber. Era una hoja de un proyecto de la Universidad de Medicina, en donde decía que los alumnos debían investigar a ciertas personas que se encontraban en un psiquiátrico, en Forks.

-¿Qué es eso?- Pregunté levantando la mirada y viéndole. Él me indicó que siguiera leyendo.

"_Paciente a analizar por Edward Anthony Cullen: Isabella Swan. Dieciocho años. Psiquiátrico de Forks. "_

Sentí a Alice tambalearse a mi lado, y la sostuve mientras el papel caía hacia el piso de forma ausente. Emmett lo recogió, tendiéndoselo a Carlisle.

-No puede ser- murmuró mi padre

Edward asintió pesadamente, derrumbándose en el sillón y atrapando su rostro con las manos, destruido, su dolor se hizo aún más presente incluso.

-Alice, tienes que confirmarlo…- exigió mirando de forma torturada a mi esposa.

Ella asintió, cerrando los ojos. Ninguno dijo nada en los segundos que duró su supuesta visión, hasta que los abrió. Edward bufó, levantándose de un salto.

-¡Tienes que verlo!, ¡No puede ser eso!, ¡Ella no puede estar ahí!

-No le grites, Edward- interrumpí para alejarlo un poco de ella. La sentí sollozar.

-¿Qué vez, Alice?- preguntó Carlisle tratando de mantener la calma.

-Nada, no puedo ver nada, no puedo verla- la voz se le quebró, a pesar de que no podía llorar.

-¿Y qué estamos esperando entonces? – Rosalie casi gritó lo último, avanzando decididamente seguida por Esme. No me había dado cuenta de cuan fuerte era su furia hasta ahora.- ¡Debemos partir hacia Forks!

-¿Y si es verdad?- Emmett nos miró preocupado.

-¡Pues debemos sacarla!-

-No es tan fácil-

-¡Carlisle, tú eres médico!

-No sabemos en las condiciones que está y por qué se encuentra en ese lugar, Rosalie.

La vimos pegar en el piso, molesta.

-Yo no me quedaré aquí de brazos cruzados, viendo como esa humana destruye nuevamente a la familia, ¡Ya basta!, ¡No tienen por qué seguir así! No pueden lamentarse por algo que este…idiota- señaló a Edward directamente- ¡Haya hecho! Bella hizo que todos nos sintiéramos bien, y a mi no me importa ir y sacarla de allí por la fuerza si eso devuelve alegría a mi familia.

Luego de ese discurso, volvió a salir hecha un vendaval hacia su habitación.

-Yo no se ustedes, pero yo estoy de acuerdo- Emmett sonrió- Quizás podemos destruir unos cuantos muros- Se levantó sin esperar respuesta, siguiendo a su esposa escaleras arriba.

-Carlisle, Rose tiene razón- Esme le sonrió- Bella nos necesita.

Pero él no nos miraba a nosotros, ni a ella, él miraba a nuestro recién llegado hermano.

-¿Edward?

-Hay que ir- murmuró llenándose de decisión.

-Entonces no hay nada más que decir. Todos a empacar.

Miré a Alice, quien por primera vez en casi un año, me devolvió una sonrisa verdadera. La tomé de la mano, guiándola hacia nuestra habitación.

"_Gracias, Edward_" le dije al pasar por su lado.

Él nos sonrió.

* * *

_Cap bastante largo. _

_¿Reviews al menos? ;) solo denle al GO. _

_Hasta la otra! _

_Mild_


	4. Mi Doctor

_Muchisisisisismas gracias por los post, pero...¡Lamento la tardanza!, de verdad perdón, aquí está el nuevo cap, ¡Reencuentro!_

_**Mi doctor**_

-¡Bella!

-Papá, cuanto me alegro de verte, ¿Cuánto tiempo queda?

Su cuerpo a pesar de estar en mis brazos, se tensó. Se echó hacia atrás, mirándome, nervioso. Le conocía demasiado bien para engañarme, pero aún así, sabía también que no me lo diría.

-¿Te han tratado bien?- preguntó cambiando el tema. Suspiré.

-Si, como siempre- me encogí de hombros mientras empezábamos a caminar hacia el parque que estaba dentro del establecimiento. – Cuidado con pasar por allí- señalé un árbol cercano- A Martha no le gusta que la observen…

Él miró intrigado hacia el lugar que yo le mostraba, en donde una niña de no más de nueve años jugaba con tierra, de forma pensativa. Se llamaba Martha, y era una de las únicas personas con un poco más de cordura en este lugar, sin embargo no me relacionaba mucho con ella, era intimidante cuando se lo proponía.

Mi padre colocó las manos en sus bolsillos, pateando unas pequeñas piedras que se encontraban en el camino. Nos sentamos un poco más allá, alejados de las otras personas que caminaban y paseaban por allí.

-Bella yo…lo siento.

-No debes disculparte papá, se que es lo mejor…aunque no lo entienda.

-Créeme cariño, sino fuera así, yo te tendría…yo…

Le sonreí, dejando pasar el tema, no me gustaba hablar de esto frente a él, solamente porque no quería irme en contra de sus ideas. Ya lo había intentado muchas veces, sin dar mayor resultado.

-Papá, no quiero que te sientas culpable, por favor- rogué tomando su mano y apretándola levemente.

-Lo se, Bella, pero es que…- hizo una mueca- ¡Es tan injusto que tengas que permanecer en este lugar!

Bajé la mirada, no quería seguir hablando.

-No importa…dime, ¿Ha ocurrido algo con Reneé para que vengas así de improviso?

-Oh no, todo lo contrario, solo quería venir a avisarte un par de cosas. No confío en las enfermeras.

Reí.

-Yo tampoco, hay algunas un poco gruñonas…

-En especial la que está en la recepción, en fin. Nos avisaron que pronto llegarán un grupo de estudiantes de medicina y que vendrán a hacer un estudio de este lugar. Hay uno al que le tocó tu caso, y vendrá a "_estudiarte_"

-¿Mi caso?- me envaré- ¿Mi caso? ¿Qué caso? Yo no estoy loca papá.

-¡Tranquila Bells!- se alarmó de forma exagerada- No es lo que crees, es solo un estudiante que quiere hacerte un par de preguntas y luego seguir tu estancia aquí…

-Papá, no me pueden tratar como a una más de los internos de aquí, no puedes tratarme así… - me sentí débil, como si el dolor se hiciera palpable después de casi un año con la misma intensidad- Yo no soy como ellos…

-Lo se, Bella- su mano acarició mi mejilla, secando algunas lágrimas- Lo siento.

Se levantó pesadamente, y cuadrando los hombros echó a andar hacia dentro. No le seguí, sentía que me caía a pedazos, que mi mundo se derrumbaba, que el dolor me consumía. Era increíble como solo unas simples palabras habían transformado un bello día en algo completamente horrendo. Subí mis piernas al banco como modo de protección, mientras las abrazaba y sollozaba al sentir como la lluvia me empapaba. No me importaba, al menos nada de eso tenía sentido.

"_Será como si nunca hubiese existido" _

Cerré los ojos de forma brusca, ¿Qué había sido eso? Palabras empezaron a repetirse en mi mente, pero eran tan incoherentes que no hallaba forma de conectarlas.

"_¿Tu…no… Me quieres?..." _

"_No" _

"_Y así, el león se enamoró de la oveja" _

"_Te amo Bella, tú eres mi mundo"_

"_Te amo, te amo" _

-¡Ya basta!

Mi grito resonó en los jardines. La lluvia seguía cayendo, y al parecer la noche ya me bañaba completamente. Mi cabeza estaba apunto de explotar, y me sentía mareada y cansada. Mis ojos se empezaron a cerrar lentamente, y mi mente desordenó las frases casi al mismo tiempo en que caía profundamente dormida.

-Bella…-

Estaba muerta. Sin duda alguna, no había más explicación lógica para lo que sentía. Mi cuerpo estaba agarrotado, así que pensé que estaba en el infierno. ¿No que uno debería sentir paz al morir? Pues paz era lo que menos sentía ahora mismo, más bien un agarrotamiento físico que no me dejaba moverme. Sentía el corazón en la cabeza, cosa ilógica si pensamos que cuando uno muere, el corazón deja de latir.

¿O es que acaso no estaba muerta y estaba en el limbo?

Quizás mi vida había sido demasiado mala, y por eso ahora estaba vagando como un alma en pena.

-Bella, Bella, despierta Bella…

Un momento, ¿Quién era el que me llamaba? ,¿Era Dios? Quizás si tenía una oportunidad de ir al cielo, después de todo.

-Bella, Bella, abre los ojos Bella…

Decidí hacerle caso a Dios e intenté abrir mis ojos. Al principio fue doloroso, y confuso, veía manchas de colores entremezclarse en mi mente, confundiéndome. Parpadee un par de veces más mientras intentaba acostumbrarme. Escuché una musical risa a mi lado.

-Bella…

Moví mi cabeza instintivamente a donde me llamaba Dios y no pude evitar pensar que definitivamente estaba en el paraíso. Ante mi se encontraba un muchacho alto, desgarbado, de pelo cobrizo y desordenado, con unos hermosos y profundos ojos dorados que contrarrestaban con la piel más pálida que había visto. Me maravillé, y a la vez me reprendí por los pensamientos que se cruzaban por mi mente al estar frente a Dios, definitivamente si que era perfecto. Su perfección era tal que mis ojos dolían con tan solo mirarle. Le vi sonreír, a pesar de que sus ojos estaban tristes.

-Al fin despertaste, no fue prudente quedarte bajo la lluvia- me reprendió ligeramente mientras torcía su sonrisa. – Pescaste un resfriado de muerte.

Rio ante su propio chiste, pero luego me siguió mirando de forma escrutadora.

-¿Estás bien?- interrogó.

Asentí, sin saber que decir o hacer al estar frente al creador del mundo. Frente al ser más perfecto que puede existir.

-Perdone usted- bajé la mirada avergonzada, sintiendo mis mejillas arder. ¿Cómo era posible eso estando muerta? Bah, es mejor dejarlo pasar.

-No me trates de usted, no soy tan viejo- volvió a sonreír- ¿Te llamas Bella cierto?

Volví a asentir, ¿Cómo era posible que Dios me preguntara eso? ¿Él no era el que nos había creado?

Aunque…un momento…

Despegué mi vista del frente y miré en donde me encontraba. Seguía en penumbras, pero era mi habitación, mi cama, mi escritorio, mi mesita de noche…

El color se subió a mis mejillas dándome cuenta del error que estaba cometiendo. ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta?

-Perdona, de verdad, ¿Quién eres?- pregunté para tratar de tapar mi error sin que él se diera cuenta. No me pasó desapercibida la mueca que hizo, aunque luego pensé que quizás la imaginé, había sido demasiado rápida para ser verdad.

-Me llamo Anthony …Anthony Masen.-

Anthony. El nombre me sonaba de algo, igual que el apellido, sin embargo lo dejé pasar. Él me miró curioso, pero no emitió comentario.

-Soy Bella, pero veo que ya me conoces…- contesté un poco insegura.

Sonrió torcidamente, y no pude evitar maravillarme. Sus movimientos, sus sonrisas, todo en él era perfecto…sin embargo, había algo que no me pasaba desapercibido, y era esa nota de tristeza en sus ojos, ¿Por qué sería?

-Bien Bella, estuve leyendo esto y dice que estás hacia un año casi aquí, ¿Por qué?- tomó unos papeles distraídamente, e hizo la pregunta tampoco sin mirarme a los ojos. Sentí como algo dentro de mí se volvía a clavar, a la vez que cierta rabia salía del interior.

-Así que eres tú quien va a _estudiarme_.

Volvió a sonreír de manera amable, pero no me causó ninguna emoción aparte de aumentar mi ira.

-¿Por qué yo?- le pregunté molesta- ¿No hay más personas aquí que no puedas estudiar?

Inmediatamente la sonrisa se borró de su cara. Me miró con cautela.

-¿Te molesta que lo haga?

-Grandioso, me haz leído el pensamiento. – le vi bajar la mirada, sombría.

-Puedo irme si deseas- señaló la puerta, levantándose casi por un resorte. Sus ojos me pedían a gritos que no le dejara.

Temí haberlo asustado, era amable y de cierta forma me agradaba. La ira bajó hasta casi hacerse nula, pero no le respondí.

-¿Qué es eso?- señalé los papeles que tenía en la mano.

Sonrió otra vez, de manera de darme las gracias. Hice un mohín, molesta.

-Son los papeles que debo rellenar mientras estoy contigo. Digamos que debo pasar una buena temporada cerca de ti.

-Genial, eso significa que no me iré de aquí al menos.

Vi como bajaba la mirada, viendo cualquier punto inexistente.

-¿No te gusta?- murmuró, con la voz cargada de un pesado sentimiento.

-Lo odio- le contesté sinceramente.

Al parecer mis palabras habían lapidado instantáneamente todo tipo de respuesta de parte de él, por lo que nos sumergimos en un incómodo silencio.

-¿Qué es eso?-

Le miré, y lo que vi aumentó mi ira. Estaba sosteniendo el lápiz, mi lápiz, mi tesoro personal.

-¡Eh, eso no se toca!- le reñí quitándoselo de las manos en un movimiento reflejo- ¡Es personal!

Sus ojos me miraron instantáneamente, sorprendidos y asustados de mi reacción, y yo me avergoncé por ello. Había sido mucha exageración.

-Perdón- murmuré bajando la mirada. Tenía que comportarme, él estaba vigilándome, podría hacer que me sacaran o no de este encierro, así que debía mantener la calma.

Pareció que iba a decirme algo, pero en ese momento tocó la enfermera.

-Doctor Masen, ya le hemos preparado la habitación que pidió.

Él sonrió, su sonrisa era perfecta, hermosa, y no pude evitar embelesarme al mirarla. Dirigió sus ojos hacia mí, y entonces sus ojos también brillaron, tendiéndome la mano.

-Ven, Bella, voy a mostrarte algo.

Acepté, dudosa y a la vez, con la curiosidad a flor de piel. Salimos de mi habitación al largo pasillo que daba a las demás, era oscuro, sin embargo al estar con mi doctor, todo parecía tener un nuevo significado. Un significado que aún no era capaz de entender.

-Mira, de seguro te va a gustar- Abrió una puerta que estaba al lado, y me maravillé con el esplendor que emitía. Sin embargo eso no era lo maravilloso, sino el hermoso y gran piano que estaba al centro…

"_¿Claro de Luna? " _

"_Es la favorita de Esme" _

"_Conozco a Debussy" _

"_Mi nana…" _

-¿Bella? ¿Bella estás bien?

Pero no pude continuar, porque al momento siguiente, todo era negro.

* * *

_Edward ya está aquí y las cosas se empiezan a complicar. Trataré de que el próximo capítulo se explique un poco que está pasando fuera del psiquiatrico, creanme, no es nada bueno xD _

_Nos vemos en una próxima actualización. _

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
